


Охота

by sabishigariya



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishigariya/pseuds/sabishigariya
Summary: Продолжение фика https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815988.Повторный ахтунг ворнинг! Альтернативное будущее ДнД мира (не моего), где существуют эти персонажи. Много моих личных хэдканонов, додумок, словом, много всего того, что может не оказаться каноном в действительности.Рекомендую читать под Florence + The Machine - Seven Devils, а потом - под AURORA - Murder Song. Вы поймёте, когда атмосфера поменяется.*Тень – центральная часть души, её сердце, которое отвечает за возможность испытывать сложные эмоции, ощущать эмпатию, думать о благополучии окружающих, а не только о своём и т.д. Тень – то, что позволяет сохранять узы дружбы, любви и доверия.
Kudos: 4





	Охота

_…Мир изменится, когда Охотница и Терновый клинок войдут в него. Чиста будет душа Охотницы и пусты будут Её ножны, пока Она в отчаянии не совершит роковую ошибку, лишившись Тени и став инструментом в чужих руках. Силой ярости освободится Охотница из своих пут, провозгласив Обманувших время своими главными врагами. Канут они в небытие один за другим, оставляя за собой лишь пустоту в храмах и неуслышанные молитвы, ибо больше некому станет внимать просьбам смертных. Последним падёт тот, кто лишил Охотницу Тени. Сама того не зная, Она всю свою жизнь будет следовать главным его заповедям._

_Лишь с последним вздохом своего бывшего покровителя Охотница и Её клинок найдут покой, оставив мир пустым и очищенным, и готовым к перерождению..._

– Фрагмент перевода пророчества о Перерождении мира, выполненный Старшим приближённым магистром Дэвином Моро из Башни Бдения; текст [?] года до Катастрофы.

*******

Лес. Всюду – густой тёмный лес, лишь слегка освещаемый неестественным зеленоватым светом луны, зависшей на небе в одной точке.

Тишина. Всё, что она слышит, – её собственное ровное дыхание и медленное сердцебиение. Страха давно не осталось – он ушёл вместе с Тенью.

– Ну же, где ты? Выходи! Не заставляй меня ждать. Мы можем закончить это быстро и безболезненно, но, если ты настаиваешь, я не откажу себе в удовольствии выследить тебя… как дичь.

Нет ответа. Охотница вынула меч из ножен, выходя на знакомую поляну, где когда-то давно приняла судьбоносное решение. Стоило ли оно того? Возможно – да, возможно – нет. Тогда это казалось единственным выходом: лес и его дух вместе загибались от проклятого меча, который она сейчас держит в руке, а чувство привязанности, давным-давно позабытое, не позволило ей просто милосердно перерезать глотку страдающему ближнему. Она предпочла обратиться к высшим силам и предложить свою никчёмную жизнь в обмен на помощь. Лес остался жив, дух был спасён. А Охотница? Охотница сделала шаг навстречу своей судьбе. Точнее, та, кто звала себя Тейя, сделала шаг навстречу тому чтобы _стать_ Охотницей.

– Так много времени прошло, а твой жалкий мирок выглядит по-старому. Напускная таинственность, зелёная луна… Сгодится только чтобы впечатлить неокрепших умом салаг.

Шипы на рукояти меча впились в руку Охотницы, пуская кровь. Она лишь крепче стиснула рукоять, позволяя большему количеству крови вытечь из новых ран и впитаться в металл, пробудив древнюю магию. Клинок вспыхнул пламенем; Охотница позволила себе полуулыбку.

– Ну, что ж, ты никуда не торопишься. Да и мне, в общем-то, некуда спешить. Однако я не люблю оставлять дела незаконченными. И, знаешь, что? Мне всегда хотелось сжечь дотла этот чёртов лес.

Всего несколько небрежных взмахов мечом – ближайшие к краю поляны деревья начали дымиться. Магическое и от того ещё более обжигающее пламя занималось на их ветвях, постепенно перебираясь на всё, что только может загореться. Охотница ещё сильнее сжала рукоять, позволяя колючим лозам обвить руку до запястья, – пламя поднялось выше.

Свежий ночной воздух постепенно наполнялся дымом. Луна медленно скрылась не то за облаками, не то за смогом от горящего волшебного леса. Не выпуская из рук клинок, Охотница начертила в воздухе несколько рун – за её спиной выросла ревущая стена огня, мгновенно испепелившая всё, что находилось рядом с ней. Пути назад нет. Ровно как и возможности застать Охотницу врасплох неожиданной атакой сзади.

Наконец, послышалось шипение. Сначала тихое, оно становилось всё более громким и угрожающим, постепенно переходящим в рычание. Источник звука был сразу же со всех сторон, но Охотница прекрасно знала, что это лишь одна из множества уловок, которую она не раз применяла и сама. Главное – напугать жертву, показать ей, что она не может нигде спрятаться. Охотница выпрямилась во весь рост, понимая, что теперь за каждым её движением следят; она наконец-то добилась внимания. Боя не избежать. Это ей и было нужно.

Ожидание было прервано резким шумом от с треском ломающихся веток: раздвигая горящие стволы деревьев, гигантский змей с сияющими зелёными глазами выбрался откуда-то из чащи. По сравнению ним Охотница выглядела в лучшем случае как очень маленькая гномка, но разве хоть кто-то говорил, что сражаться с богами – дело лёгкое?

– И вот ты здесь, – голос зазвучал прямо в голове Охотницы, пока гигантская пасть змея оставалась неподвижной. – Пришла сжечь мой лес и исполнить то, что начеркал на глиняной дощечке какой-то безумец несколько тысяч лет назад.

– Я делаю то, что считаю верным. Мои поступки никак не связаны с тем, что высечено в глине. Они связаны с моим личным презрением к таким, как ты. К счастью, вас не так много осталось. Погодите-ка! Какая досада! Остался только ты! – Охотница расплылась в улыбке, смотря прямо в глаза противника. – Но скоро мы это исправим, – новый невесомый сигил повис в воздухе – она облачилась в магические доспехи.

Перехватив рукоять поудобнее, Охотница с боевым криком сорвалась с места.

*******

– Я всё-таки победил. Ты уничтожила всё, что должна была оберегать. Ты открыла охоту на богов. Ты вернулась сюда. Всё прошло как надо...

С последним вздохом последнего бога карманный план, принадлежащий ему, пошёл трещинами. Охотница, утомлённая и израненная, едва успела нарисовать в воздухе привычный символ и выбраться из разваливающегося мира.

*******

Едва она оказалась в привычном лесу, как вдруг почувствовала движение со спины. Измотанная долгой битвой, она не успела обернуться. Всего один выверенный удар – кинжал резко вонзился ей в печень. Охотница, словно дикий зверь, зарычала и выпустила клинок из рук; Меч Терний глухо упал на влажную после дождя землю.

– Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости.

Знакомый голос.

– Мне очень жаль. Правда. Мне очень, очень жаль. Я не смог бы ничего сделать против тебя в равном поединке.

Она почувствовала, как лезвие входит всё глубже в тело. Зрение немного размылось. Дыхание сбилось. Сердце заколотилось со страшной силой, и ноги совсем не держат...

Её аккуратно подхватили и положили на землю. Всё те же зеленоватые одежды, разве что чуть более грязные. Охотница слегка улыбнулась.

– Вот... упрямец... – она закашлялась. Слишком долго её легкие обжигал раскалённый гигантским лесным пожаром воздух. Слишком долго последний бог противился смерти. – Я так и знала, что ты всё равно потащишься за мной до самого конца.

Охотница услышала всхлип. И ещё один. И ещё. Её обняли.

– У меня правда нет иного выбора, Тейя. Я не могу просто так отпустить в мир убийцу богов. Охотника без цели. Тебя! Тебя, без души... и без Тени!... Ты несёшь опасность всему живому просто тем, что находишься рядом. И твой… твой меч. Ничто в мире не должно обладать такой силой!

– Я понимаю, – она зачем-то потрогала рану, будто бы пытаясь убедиться, что рана действительно там. Кровь. Много крови. Больше, чем Охотница могла бы позволить себе потерять.

– Это – лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. Дать тебе...

Плечи Наиридара тряслись от рыданий, которые он никак не мог остановить. Охотница с пустым выражением лица смотрела на сокрушающегося над её судьбой Духа Опалённого леса. Он прав. У неё больше нет никакой цели. Всё, что она делала в своей долгой жизни, было посвящено всего одному – уничтожению. Уничтожению главной опухоли этого мира, всех этих якобы всемогущих идиотов, развлекающихся с судьбами смертных. Их кровь была такой же, как и у тех, с чьими жизнями они играли – красной и горячей.

– Покой. Ты даёшь мне покой, – Охотница попыталась дрожащей рукой вытереть слёзы с щеки Наиридара, но только лишь примешала к ним свою кровь. – Я бы не смогла продолжать жить в этом мире. Ты сделал всё правильно.

– Я знаю. Всё-таки, я тебя вырастил.

Она улыбнулась и наклонила голову вбок чтобы посмотреть на меч, с которым она путешествовала долгие годы. Меч Терний будто бы потух: на его лезвии более не было того живого блеска, что свидетельствовал о его могуществе. Охотница поняла: его цель тоже выполнена. Она несколько раз моргнула, отчаянно пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на мече. Подул лёгкий ветер – клинок пропал вместе с ним.

– Он, – Охотница кивнула в сторону, где только что лежал меч, – тоже уходит.

– Я останусь здесь.

– Забавно слышать приободрения от того, кто собственноручно отправляет тебя в могилу, – она выдавила хриплый смешок и вновь закашлялась. – Знаешь, Наиридар...

– Что?

– Я думаю, Алый Обряд не выжег всё до тла.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – Дух вытер рукавами слёзы со своих щёк. Что, в общем-то, было совершенно бесполезным действием.

– Не считай меня чудовищем. Хотя бы так, – Охотница положила охладевающую ладонь на плечо Наиридара. – Мне кажется, я всё ещё...

*******

– ...люблю тебя.

Тейя Сианодель проснулась посреди ночи, часто и громко дыша.

– Что? Ты что-то сказала?

Она испуганно огляделась вокруг. Вивьен. Рхогар. Кэллан, заступивший на дозор, задумчиво сверлит глазами горизонт, пиная какую-то несчастную корягу, торчащую из земли.

– Тейя?

Наиридар.

– Нет... Я... Мне... – Тейя замялась, пытаясь переварить всё то, что всё ещё лёгкой дымкой стояло у неё перед глазами. – Просто приснился очень странный сон. Ну, знаешь, как оно бывает!

– Всё точно в порядке?

– Да, конечно! А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Наиридар пожал плечами:

– Ты очень резко проснулась, бормотала что-то постоянно, да и выглядела... мягко говоря, немного напугано. Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь поделиться со мной чем-то, что тебя беспокоит, правда?

– Я думаю, я в порядке, – Тейя поближе придвинулась к Наиридару, рядом с которым и заснула несколько часов назад. – Я в порядке... – Она позволила другу обнять себя, но по-прежнему не могла успокоиться. Что-то в природе этого сна волновало её.

Лежащий рядом Меч Терний тускло поблёскивал в свете луны. Было ли хоть что-то из того, что она видела, правдой? Было ли это предостережением, или просто плохим сном? Эльфийка краем глаза покосилась на сумку Вивьен, в которой лежала та странная книга, содержащая в себе пророчества о грядущих днях.

Утром она непременно постарается всё обсудить.

Утром.


End file.
